Kageing
Something Litzi introduced to chat and then we warped. What was once this; wes·ker [wes-'kur'] '' '' -verb to take a piece of literature and replace all of the nouns with "wesker", all the verbs with "fuck" (and other variations, such as fucking or fucked), all the adjectives with "sexy" and all the adverbs with "erotically". Became this; ka·ge [kah-'gay'] '' '' -verb to take a piece of literature and replace all of the nouns with "kage", all the verbs with "fuck" (and other variations, such as fucking or fucked), all the adjectives with "sexy" and all the adverbs with "erotically". THE BEGINNING ubertechnology (7:30:46 PM):i should start weskering what people say lucyhaswings (7:30:48 PM):/oontz oontz oontz adamantiopium (7:30:54 PM):do it, litzi ubertechnology (7:30:58 PM):fuck it, wesker adamantiopium (7:31:05 PM):ilu verbosemelchior (7:31:06 PM):Disney tunes, Litzi adamantiopium (7:31:12 PM):do Be Prepared ubertechnology (7:31:16 PM):oh my god verbosemelchior (7:31:22 PM):I KNOW THAT YOUR POWERS OF RETENTION verbosemelchior (7:31:28 PM):ARE AS WET AS A WARTHOG'S BACKSIDE ubertechnology (7:31:33 PM):i fuck that your weskers of wesker adamantiopium (7:31:39 PM):BUT THICK AS YOU ARE, PAY ATTENTION ubertechnology (7:31:40 PM):fuck as sexy as a wesker's wesker verbosemelchior (7:31:43 PM):BUT THICK AS YOU ARE, PAY ATTENTION, MY WORDS ARE A MATTER OF PRIDE adamantiopium (7:31:44 PM):MY WORDS ARE A MATTER OF PRIDE ubertechnology (7:31:51 PM):but sexy as you fuck, fuck wesker verbosemelchior (7:31:54 PM):IT'S CLEAR BY YOUR VACANT EXPRESSIONS verbosemelchior (7:32:01 PM):THE LIGHTS ARE NOT ALL ON UPSTAIRS ubertechnology (7:32:01 PM):my weskers fuck a wesker of wesker ubertechnology (7:32:16 PM):it's sexy by your sexy weskers ubertechnology (7:32:23 PM):the weskers fuck not all on weskers verbosemelchior (7:32:25 PM):BUT WE'RE TALKING KINGS AND SUCCESSIONS ubertechnology (7:32:31 PM):but we're fucking weskers and weskers verbosemelchior (7:32:33 PM):EVEN YOU CAN'T BE CAUGHT UNAWARES ubertechnology (7:32:52 PM):even you can't by fucked erotically (??? idk adverbs) verbosemelchior (7:33:03 PM):SO BE PREPARED FOR THE CHANCE OF A LIFETIME, BE PREPARED FOR SENSATIONAL NEWS ubertechnology (7:33:16 PM):so fuck wesker for the wesker of a wesker, fuck wesker for sexy weskers verbosemelchior (7:33:23 PM):A SHINY NEW ERA IS TIPTOEING NEARER adamantiopium (7:33:34 PM):fuck I love ele chat so much ubertechnology (7:33:34 PM):a sexy sexy wesker is fucking nearer verbosemelchior (7:33:39 PM):"And where do we feature?" "Just listen to teacher." ubertechnology (7:33:43 PM):fuck i fuck sexy wesker so much doctornolicense (7:33:55 PM):whaaaaat is going on my brain is full of fuck ubertechnology (7:33:57 PM):and where fuck we wesker? just fuck to wesker adamantiopium (7:34:05 PM):just fuck to wesker adamantiopium (7:34:12 PM):so beautiful verbosemelchior (7:34:16 PM):I KNOW IT SOUNDS SORDID BUT YOU'LL BE REWARDED WHEN AT LAST I AM GIVEN MY DUES ubertechnology (7:34:16 PM):so sexy verbosemelchior (7:34:26 PM):You amaze me ubertechnology (7:34:41 PM):i know it fucks sexy but you'll be fucked when at last i am fucked my weskers ubertechnology (7:34:51 PM):you fuck me verbosemelchior (7:34:52 PM):IN JUSTICE DELICIOUSLY SQUARED, BE PREPARED ubertechnology (7:35:03 PM):in wesker erotically fucked, be fucked adamantiopium (7:35:07 PM):I can't breathe why is this so funny ubertechnology (7:35:12 PM):I DON'T KNOW verbosemelchior (7:35:12 PM):I think there needs to be a Kage version lucyhaswings (7:35:16 PM):oh, god strongmekachan (7:35:17 PM):/rolls ubertechnology (7:35:18 PM):I DON'T FUCKING KNOWWWW JAGXeviat (7:35:24 PM):lord adamantiopium (7:35:25 PM):replace wesker with kage adamantiopium (7:35:26 PM):go ubertechnology (7:35:26 PM):... /ctrl r ubertechnology (7:35:30 PM):OK SAY THINGS verbosemelchior (7:35:38 PM):MADAME GASTON verbosemelchior (7:35:41 PM):CAN'T YOU JUST SEE IT ubertechnology (7:35:44 PM):SEXY KAGE ubertechnology (7:35:48 PM):CAN'T YOU JUST FUCK IT verbosemelchior (7:35:48 PM):MADAME GASTON, HIS LITTLE WIFE lucyhaswings (7:35:50 PM):fjndk;ghdhghjghk adamantiopium (7:35:52 PM):?DIES adamantiopium (7:35:53 PM):jkshda ubertechnology (7:35:56 PM):SEXY KAGE, HIS SEXY KAGE verbosemelchior (7:35:59 PM):NO SIR NOT ME I GUARANTEE IT ubertechnology (7:36:04 PM):NO KAGE NOT ME I FUCK IT verbosemelchior (7:36:05 PM):I WANT MUCH MORE THAN THIS PROVINCIAL LIFE ubertechnology (7:36:12 PM):I FUCK MUCH MORE THAN THIS SEXY KAGE ubertechnology (7:36:13 PM):DSHKFGSDUFDSJHFGDSKJFHGDS ubertechnology (7:36:15 PM):ASDKJFHDAJKCVBDSUYR JAGXeviat (7:36:17 PM):;klasdfas verbosemelchior (7:36:18 PM):I WANT ADVENTURE IN THE GREAT WIDE SOMEWHERE lucyhaswings (7:36:19 PM):jvghnkjfhjhl ubertechnology (7:36:21 PM):DYING adamantiopium (7:36:23 PM):/Wikis this verbosemelchior (7:36:23 PM):I WANT IT MORE THAN I CAN TELL ubertechnology (7:36:30 PM):I FUCK KAGE IN THE SEXY SEXY KAGE JAGXeviat (7:36:31 PM):19:36 ubertechnology: I FUCK MUCH MORE THAN THIS SEXY KAGE verbosemelchior (7:36:37 PM):AND FOR ONCE IT MIGHT BE GRAND TO HAVE SOMEONE UNDERSTAND ubertechnology (7:36:40 PM):I FUCK IT MORE THAN I CAN FUCK verbosemelchior (7:36:45 PM):I WANT SO MUCH MORE THAN THEY'VE GOT PLANNED ubertechnology (7:36:51 PM):AND FOR ONCE IT MIGHT BE SEXY TO FUCK KAGE FUCK ubertechnology (7:37:01 PM):I FUCK SO MUCH MORE THAN THEY'VE FUCKED KAGE (??? FUCK IDK) adamantiopium (7:37:12 PM):this is so beautiful verbosemelchior (7:37:14 PM):And now, for our masterpiece ubertechnology (7:37:18 PM):this is so sexy verbosemelchior (7:37:21 PM):THE SEAWEED IS ALWAYS GREENER verbosemelchior (7:37:26 PM):IN SOMEBODY ELSE'S LAKE ubertechnology (7:37:27 PM):and now, for our kage lucyhaswings (7:37:36 PM):(THE CYANIDE IS ALWAYS SWEETER IN SOMEBODY ELSE'S TEA /shot) ubertechnology (7:37:39 PM):THE KAGE IS EROTICALLY SEXY verbosemelchior (7:37:39 PM):YOU DREAM ABOUT GOIN' UP THERE BUT THAT IS A BIG MISTAKE ubertechnology (7:37:46 PM):IN SEXY KAGE'S KAGE nashipants (7:37:51 PM)has left the room. ubertechnology (7:37:56 PM):YOU FUCK ABOUT FUCKING UP THERE BY THAT IS A SEXY KAGE verbosemelchior (7:37:58 PM):JUST LOOK AT THE WORLD AROUND YOU RIGHT HERE ON THE OCEAN FLOOR ubertechnology (7:38:11 PM):JUST FUCK AT THE KAGE AROUND YOU RIGHT HERE ON THE SEXY KAGE verbosemelchior (7:38:14 PM):SUCH WONDERFUL THINGS SURROUND YOU, WHAT MORE IS YOU LOOKIN' FOR? ubertechnology (7:38:27 PM):SUCH SEXY THINGS FUCK YOU, WHAT MORE IS YOU FUCKING FOR? ubertechnology (7:38:32 PM):DYING ubertechnology (7:38:37 PM):GIMME A MINUTE verbosemelchior (7:38:39 PM):UNDER THE SEA, UNDER THE SEA! DARLING IT'S BETTER DOWN WHERE IT'S WETTER, TAKE IT FROM MEEEEEE verbosemelchior (7:38:44 PM):/waits adamantiopium (7:38:49 PM):don't replace "wetter" adamantiopium (7:38:52 PM):keep it there verbosemelchior (7:38:58 PM):Please don't, please don't verbosemelchior (7:39:03 PM):It needs to stay ubertechnology (7:39:04 PM):FUCK THE KAGE, FUCK THE KAGE, KAGE IT'S BETTER DOWN WHERE IT'S WETTER, FUCK IT FROM KAGEEEEEEE lucyhaswings (7:39:08 PM):bjvdkfghjd;fh lucyhaswings (7:39:11 PM):fjgdklfhnfgjkl ubertechnology (7:39:15 PM):jaskhdfdksjf ubertechnology (7:39:24 PM):oh my god we're all 12 adamantiopium (7:39:31 PM):shut up it's so funny verbosemelchior (7:39:33 PM):shit i"m laughing too hard I forgot the words lucyhaswings (7:39:52 PM):(also katu i think i'm in love with you for knowing all these disney lyrics from memory :|; JAGXeviat (7:40:01 PM):Schu has to see this; little mermaid is like her favorite movie. verbosemelchior (7:40:10 PM):...I'VE GOT ANOTHER ONE ubertechnology (7:40:12 PM):oh my godddskjfhd ubertechnology (7:40:13 PM):FFF ubertechnology (7:40:14 PM):OK verbosemelchior (7:40:30 PM):THERE YOU SEE HER strongmekachan (7:40:33 PM):Wat's going on in this chat? ubertechnology (7:40:34 PM):THERE YOU FUCK HER verbosemelchior (7:40:39 PM):SITTIN' THERE ACROSS THE WAY, SHE DON'T GOT A LOT TO SAY ubertechnology (7:40:40 PM):kageing. adamantiopium (7:40:43 PM):something so gorgeous verbosemelchior (7:40:45 PM):BUT THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT HER adamantiopium (7:40:45 PM):/working on the wiki page strongmekachan (7:40:49 PM):KAGE? ubertechnology (7:40:52 PM):FUCKIN' THERE ACROSS THE KAGE, SHE DON'T FUCK A KAGE TO FUCK strongmekachan (7:40:53 PM):I LOEV KAGE ubertechnology (7:41:03 PM):BUT THERE'S SOMETHING FUCKING HER verbosemelchior (7:41:11 PM):YES YOU WANT HER ubertechnology (7:41:15 PM):YES YOU FUCK HER verbosemelchior (7:41:15 PM):LOOK AT HER YOU KNOW YA DO ubertechnology (7:41:21 PM):FUCK AT HER YOU KNOW YOU FUCK verbosemelchior (7:41:25 PM):POSSIBLE SHE WANT YOU TOO ubertechnology (7:41:32 PM):SEXY SHE FUCK YOU TOO verbosemelchior (7:41:44 PM):NO TIME COULD BE BETTER ubertechnology (7:41:54 PM):NO KAGE COULD FUCK SEXIER verbosemelchior (7:41:55 PM):IT DON'T TAKE A WORD NOT A SINGLE WORD GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL kadabralin (7:42:04 PM):.......................... ubertechnology (7:42:07 PM):IT DON'T FUCK A KAGE NOT A SEXY KAGE FUCK ON AND FUCK THE KAGE kadabralin (7:42:07 PM):w-what verbosemelchior (7:42:14 PM):SHA LA LA LA LA LA MY OH MY LOOKS LIKE THE BOY'S TOO SHY ubertechnology (7:42:16 PM):i'm kageing. verbosemelchior (7:42:22 PM):And I forgot the lyrics there kadabralin (7:42:23 PM):... ubertechnology (7:42:28 PM):SHA LA LA LA LA LA MY OH MY FUCK LIKE THE KAGE'S TOO SEXY kadabralin (7:42:34 PM):/Zooms out again ubertechnology (7:42:40 PM):oh my god i can't do this anymore oh my god "Mark it Up" by the cast of Repo! The Genetic Opera ("Fuck it Up" by the kage of Kage! The Sexy Kage) Fuck it up! Fuck it up! Fuck it up! Fuck it up! KAGE: Where the fuck is Kage, Kage?! KAGE: He fucked me in Kage, Kage! KAGE and KAGE I don't fuck Kage from a… KAGE: Kage! KAGE: Kage! KAGE: My Kage and Kage should fuck - KAGE: Kage, shut the fuck up! I fuck the sexiest And the sexiest I will fuck a Kage and fuck it If there ain't Kage I will fuck Kage Kage don't fuck shit from Kage Sexy Kage, fuck it up Only I fuck Kage enough That's why Kage will fuck Kage to me KAGE: Fuck a Kage who they fuck, Kage-out-of-Kage will fuck the Kage The most sexy, sexy sexy, I will fuck your sexy Kage Sexy Kage, fuck it up Kage fucks the Kage KAGE: You ain't fucked the Kage, Kage! KAGE: All Kage, but no Kage, Kage KAGE and KAGE: Kage will fuck Kage to me! KAGE: You fuck, Kage will fuck Kage's Kage will fuck them all I fuck Kage's Kage Fuck Kage's Kage and fuck you out Fuck my Kage and fuck it up KAGE (over Kage): You fuck, Kage will fuck When Kage's Kage will fuck you I'll fuck all Kage's Kage Fuck Kage's Kage and fuck you out Fuck my Kage and fuck it up KAGE and KAGE: Fuck it up!! Fuck it up!!! "Always" by Erasure ("Erotically" by Kage) fuck your kage i fuck your kage is sexy fuck no kage for me fuck into the kage when it’s sexy kage am i kage in kage? fuck on to the kage they will fuck no kage erotically i wanna fuck with you and fuck kage with kage and fuck in kage, kage, oh kage fuck the kage for kage fuck into the kage fuck back the kage i fuck your kage in fucking when it's sexy kage... erotically i wanna fuck with you... A famous quote from "Inherit the Wind" (A sexy kage from "Fuck the Kage") (originally by litzi in wesker form, translated to kageing by clo) KAGE: I fuck, I fuck, I fuck. KAGE: On what Kages? Is it possible that something is sexy to the sexy Kage? KAGE: Yes. The sexy sexy Kage. In a Kage's Kage to fuck the sexy Kage, there is more Kage than in all your fucked "Kages!" and "Fucking Kages!" and "Kages!" A Kage is a sexier Kage than a Kage. And the Kage of Kage's Kage is a sexier Kage than all the Kages fucked to Kages or the fucking of the Kages! But are we now to fuck the Kage of Kage because Mr. Kage fucks us with a Kage? Kages, Kage has never been a Kage. You've got to fuck for it. Sometimes, I fuck a Kage behind a Kage that says, "All right, you can fuck a Kage; but you'll fuck up Kage, the Kage of Kage. Kage, you may fuck; but at a Kage; you fuck the Kage to fuck behind a Kage-puff or a Kage. Kage, you may fuck the Kage; but the Kages will fuck their Kage, and the Kages will fuck a Kage!" Kage fucked us forward to a Kage, where we could fuck back and see the Kage from which we fucked. But for this Kage, this Kage, this Kage, we must fuck our Kage in the sexy Kage of Kage. Category:Crack